Cry
by italianangel38
Summary: My first Jess fic, Jess decides he wants to be around Rory more often, so often that Jess decides to attend Chilton. Rory gets an insight into who Jess really is and just might like what she sees. Updated chapter 10!
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is a change of pace for me, I usually write Trory fics and I still love Tristin, but I do want to write something about Jesse. So here it is, please R&R thanx!  
  
"Rory Gilmore. How surprising to see you here."   
  
Rory turns around groaning at recognition of the voice. "I do come here every day, it shouldn't be a surprise by now." Her quick witted reply came  
  
"So you do, nevertheless, what a nice surprise."   
  
Rory sighs shaking her head.   
  
"So what'll it be?"   
  
"The usual, unless you don't know what that is-" Rory smirks  
  
"Coffee and a muffin- to go" Jesse smiles almost proudly  
  
"If I had a gold star I'd give one to you." Rory jokes  
  
"If you had one I'd wear it with pride." Jesse replies   
  
"I'll keep that in mind for next time." Rory says grabbing her food and leaving.  
  
"Hey Rory wait up" Jesse jogs after her. "When you get your food to go, like you do every Saturday morning- where exactly do you go?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be working." Rory asks pointedly   
  
"I get off in five."   
  
"You really want to know?"   
  
"Yea, I do."   
  
"All right"  
  
"I'll go tell Luke."   
  
"Wait I thought you had off in five?" Rory calls  
  
"Five, now. What's the difference?" Jesse replies walking backwards into the restaurant. He walks out a minute later. "Lead the way Rory my dear."   
  
"Don't try to get cute with me, I don't go for it." Rory instructs  
  
"Fine, lead the way O'Captain my Captain." Jesse salutes  
  
"Walt Whitman." Rory replies  
  
"You know poetry, not many people do." Jesse nods approvingly  
  
"I do attend Chilton, and poetry is a major subject. I should know it."   
  
"What's with that place anyway? Stars Hollow High not good enough for you?"   
  
"Something like that." Rory muses  
  
"Something like that? So what is it? A guy?" Jesse guesses walking alongside Rory  
  
"Nope." Rory shakes her head  
  
"You've got enemies at Stars Hollow High?" Jesse pursues  
  
"No."   
  
"You had an affair with a teacher here and now you just feel awkward?"  
  
Rory stops and looks at him.  
  
"What? It could happen!" Jesse exclaims  
  
"Do you know this from experience?" Rory asks walking again  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You know I can just decide to leave you and go by myself." Rory points out  
  
"Where are we going anyway?"   
  
"You'll see" Rory replies  
  
"So…." Jesse continues following her "You've got a reputation out here in Stars Hollow High and you wanted a clean slate?"  
  
"You don't give up do you?"  
  
"Does that mean you'll tell me?"  
  
"Not a chance."   
  
"Ok, you got into a fight with your best friend?" Jesse guesses  
  
"Lane is my best friend." Rory points out  
  
"Very true, your in protective custody with the FBI and your cover was almost blown so you had to switch schools?"  
  
"Then wouldn't I have to move as well?"   
  
Jesse shrugs "I'm running out of options."   
  
"Think more…..right in front of your nose." Rory advises  
  
"Huh?" Jesse asks confused  
  
"I like learning, Stars Hollow High was too easy and I needed a tougher school because I plan on going to Harvard." Rory explains  
  
"I like learning too, but you don't see me packing up and going to Chilton."   
  
"What a shame." Rory pretends to be upset.   
  
"So can you tell me where we are going now?"  
  
"Your like an annoying little kid that keeps asking are we there yet?"  
  
"Are we?" Jesse jokes  
  
"Yes we are." Rory smiles "It's right over there." She points  
  
"A tree?" Jesse asks doubtfully  
  
"Not just a tree, it's the place I go to think and work things out and de-stress or read or think or whatever."   
  
Jesse looks at Rory funny  
  
"What?" Rory asks ready for a comment  
  
"If anyone else had just said that I would of told them they were a loner that needs a tree and an overlook of town to feel better….but not you. You, your different Rory, not like any girl I know."   
  
"Thanks" Rory smiles surprised at Jesse's comment "That wasn't what I expected you to say." She says sitting down next to him  
  
"I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"Who do I think you are?"   
  
"Some punk kid, thrown out of his own house, forced to live with his uncle."   
  
"Well aren't you?" Rory asks  
  
"Mostly, but I'm more then that. I mean you're more then a shy quiet girl who loves to read and learn."   
  
"True." Rory agrees "So who are you then?"  
  
Taken off guard by the question. "I uh I guess I'm a thinker, you know? I like to write, poetry a lot, I like to read. So that would make me a dreamer. I like music. So that part of me is a musician."  
  
"Ah the many faces of Jesse." Rory jokes "So tell me about yourself."   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like why you're here, in Stars Hollow."   
  
"Right, I had some difficulties with my mother."   
  
"So she sent you packing?" Rory narrows her eyes  
  
"We didn't get along I didn't get along with my step father, I got into trouble in school. It's like anywhere I go people automatically assume I'm trouble."   
  
"So why do you live up to it?"   
  
"Cause it's who I am."   
  
"Musician, thinker, dreamer. Somehow I don't see trouble-maker in there" Rory points out  
  
"What do you know anyway?" Jesse yells defensively   
  
"Obviously nothing, you have worse moods swings then a girl with P.M.S. does." Rory shoots back.  
  
"Whatever." Jesse gets up and walks away "Waste of my time" He mutters to himself shaking his head  
  
"Jerk" Rory mutters under her breath watching Jesse stalk away, her good mood diminished.  
  
*****************  
  
"Mom! I'm late!" Rory yells Monday morning  
  
"Take my car, I'll get Sookie to pick me up" Lorelai replies  
  
"Thanks!" Rory runs out the door. Rory makes it to Chilton in record time, and has just enough time to make it to her locker and maybe even have a little time before class to review her notes. Rory walks through the hallway while nosing through her backpack when she walks into someone. "Sorry- what are you doing here!" She demands  
  
"I wanted to see what's so special about this place." Jesse shrugs  
  
"You can't just walk around in here, you'll get caught." Rory hisses pulling him over to her locker while she tries to look inconspicuous   
  
"Relax Rory, I've got a visitor's pass." Jesse smiles flashing the pass  
  
"How did you get that? Did you steal it from the headmaster?" Rory says hotly  
  
"Ouch Rory, be nice. Of course not, I told him I wanted to check out the school to see if I wanted to attend." Jesse replies  
  
"You can't just come in here and flat out lie like that. They take these things really seriously."   
  
"I am serious." Jesse replies  
  
Rory stops "Yea ok." She smiles at the joke  
  
"I'm not kidding Rory, I called my mom if I want in, I've got in."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I've got the grades, and my stepfather's got the money." Jesse shrugs "Looks like everything is in my favor."   
  
"You'll get kicked out like Tristin did." Rory replies   
  
"The ice queen speaks of men, you know this ritual in our culture?"   
  
"Why do you have to be like this?" Rory replies frustrated  
  
"Like what?"   
  
"A guy, like Tristin and Dean all of you just get to me."   
  
"Why do you let us? And what did happen to Dean anyway?"  
  
"We broke up"  
  
"You broke up?"   
  
"I did just say that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We had some differences of opinion, it wasn't working out."   
  
"Ah, young love." Jesse sighs "I like it here, it's no nice and warm and friendly and-"  
  
"You're in front of my locker." Paris cuts him off  
  
"Excuse me?" Jesse blinks  
  
"My locker. Move." Paris pushes past him "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Jesse. I'm thinking of joining the Chilton community."   
  
"Jesse? What are you some single named rock star?" Paris retorts  
  
"Like I said, warm and friendly" Jesse whispers to Rory "Well I'll be seeing you Rory, I should be here permanently soon enough." Jesse walks off, looking around at his surroundings feeling right at home.  
  
"How do you do it?" Paris asks Rory  
  
"Do what?"   
  
"He's been here five minutes and you've already got him hanging all over you."   
  
"Who? Jesse? He's Luke's nephew." Rory replies  
  
"And that means what?"  
  
"The guy we buy coffee from, the restaurant, William's Hardware." Rory explains "in Stars Hollow"   
  
"A restaurant names William's hardware? You know I never did get you, and I still don't." Paris replies shutting her locker and walking away.  
  
The warning bell rings then and Rory runs off to class.  
  
********************  
  
Rory walks into the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. She spots a table and sits down.   
  
Jesse appears a minute later and joins her   
  
"I though you would of left by now."   
  
"Nah, I like it here." Jesse replies  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I like it here, I start tomorrow. Everything is settled, the headmaster already contacted my mom."   
  
"Unbelievable you're doing this just to get to me aren't you?"   
  
"No, well partly. So who is this Tristin guy?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Well is Tristin part of the reason you and Dean broke up? I remember and certain Romeo and Juliet play you were practicing at Ms. Patty's, was that Tristin?"  
  
"Yea, how did you know about that?"  
  
"I have my ways, connections. Dean's the jealous type. Not a good boyfriend. Tristin isn't grounded, unstable another not good boyfriend type."   
  
"And you?" Rory asks  
  
"Me? Rory, you'll just have to find that out for yourself." Jesse says leaning close to her  
  
"Well it looks like I'll have plenty of time too." Rory half smiles  
  
"Definitely does." Jesse confirms "So how about a ride home today? I'm not really one to take the bus." Jesse asks "I saw you pull up in your mom's car."   
  
"Why not." Rory agrees   
  
"Great I'll see you later then by your car."  
  
"Wait where are you going?"   
  
"Continue my tour of Chilton of course. What did you think?" Jesse laughs walking away  
  
Rory watches Jesse walk off a smile playing on her lips, right before Jesse leaves he turns and smiles at her before disappearing through the doors.  
  
  
To be continued please R&R I want to hear what you all think. Thanx! 


	2. His Past

Hey! Thanx for all the reviews and this is my bad but when I was looking back through my story I realized I wrote Jesse instead of Jess…. I guess either one goes, but his name will be correct in this chapter. Please keep R&R  
  
~*~ I'll always remember, it was  
late afternoon, it lasted forever,   
and ended too soon.  
You were all by yourself  
staring up at a dark gray sky  
and I was changed~*~  
  
"You're late." Jess informs Rory as she approaches her car.  
  
"How did you get in my car? And I didn't realize I was on a schedule." Rory replies getting into the driver's side.  
  
"I have my ways."   
  
"So why didn't you just drive away?" Rory jokes  
  
"I was considering it but I didn't think it would be very nice."   
  
"How very thoughtful of you." Rory says starting up the car.   
  
"So why were you late?" Jess asks  
  
"Cause I was making out with this hot guy in the janitor's closet." Rory replies not taking her eyes off the road.  
  
"Oh I see how it is, it's all right. That'll be me in a few days."   
  
"Only days? Damn you move fast."   
  
"You know it" Jess chuckles  
  
"So did you like Chilton."   
  
"Some aspects more then others."   
  
"Like what?" Rory asks her gaze still on the road ahead  
  
"Like the girls."   
  
"You met some?"   
  
"A few, but there's one in particular….." Jess trails off  
  
Rory glances at him "Do you plan on telling me?"   
  
"Not really."   
  
~*~ In places no one would find  
all your feelings so deep inside  
it was then that I realized  
that forever was in your eyes  
the moment I saw you cry~*~  
  
  
"Fine, so about Saturday."   
  
"What about Saturday? Where are you going?" Jess asks not recognizing anything.  
  
"Don't worry about where we're going. And you know what I mean."   
  
"Why I flipped out on you?"   
  
"Give the boy a prize."   
  
"I'm sorry about that." Jess apologizes "I didn't mean too."   
  
"So why did you?"   
  
"Cause you stirred up all that crap from my past."   
  
~*~ It was late in September, and I'd seen you before  
You were always the cold one, but I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky  
and I was changed~*~  
  
  
"I didn't exactly have it easy you know." Rory replies  
  
"Yea what was your biggest dilemma not getting Princess Barbie for Christmas?" Jess retorts  
  
"My mom and I have to live in a shed for a while, we had like no money, my mom has worked so hard to get to the position that she is at today." Rory tells him  
  
"You seem normal enough" Jess points out  
  
Rory laughs "Yea I guess"   
  
"What about you dad? What happened to him?"   
  
"Neither my mom or dad was ready for a kid, but my father never disappeared, he was around. Just not in our house."   
  
"Oh" Jess replies looking down.   
  
~*~ In places no one would find  
all your feelings so deep inside  
it was then that I realized  
that forever was in your eyes  
the moment I saw you cry~*~  
  
  
He looks up when he feels the car park. He follows Rory out of the car. "What are we doing here? And where is here?"   
  
"I'm not really sure"  
  
"You do know how to get out of here right?"   
  
"Yea." Rory climbs onto the hood of the car and sits down her knees tucked under her arms.  
  
Jess climbs up "What is it?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"You want to know."   
  
"I do."   
  
"You want to know, the countless nights I listened to my mother and father fight, because he came home drunk? Or how she would call up Luke and act like everything was fine? Or maybe the time my father threw me into a wall before he walked of out my life forever? What about the countless times he let me down? Calling me and saying he'd show up for my birthday or that my Christmas gift was in the mail already, then curse out the postal service when it never came." Jess takes a breath trying to calm his nerves.  
  
"Jess-"  
  
"Or when my mother married my stepfather, and he told me he could me my father? Only to show me more disappointment. Or the countless times my mom and stepfather said they didn't know what to do with me? And how I was a failure and nothing but trouble, that the army couldn't even make due with me. That they wouldn't be able to control me."  
  
"Jess-"  
  
"Or the night my mom told me I was moving here and I heard her on the phone that night telling her mother that she felt something she hadn't in ages. Happiness and serenity. That she felt like a ton of weights had been lifted off her shoulders."  
  
This time Rory didn't try to interrupt him.   
  
"You can say it, say that I'm a loser and I probably deserved everything that I got, I did." Jess shrugs  
  
~*~ I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything all right  
I'll always remember- it was late afternoon~*~  
  
"Jess, I don't think you deserved that, I don't think that your mother doesn't love you or that your stepfather hates you that much. As for your father it's his loss."   
  
"I- I don't- Rory" Jess stutters searching for the words   
  
"What is it?" Rory asks facing him noticing his struggle   
  
"You're the only one." Jess manages a weak smile and Rory realizes he is trying not to cry.  
  
"Jess" Rory says barely above a whisper "It's ok."   
  
"It's ok what?" Jess mumbles  
  
"To cry" Rory replies.  
  
Jess turns and faces Rory. "I never did, my father told me when I was a kid to suck it up and be a man. So I never did."   
  
"But it's ok." Rory says softly taking his hand.   
  
Jess casts his gaze downwards and Rory notices one single solitary tear slide off of his chin.   
  
~*~ In places no one would find  
all your feelings so deep inside  
it was then that I realized  
that forever was in your eyes  
the moment I saw you cry~*~  
  
  
To be continued please R&R thanx! 


	3. The Bet

Please R&R thanx!  
  
  
"Come on Jess let's get out of here" Rory get up   
  
"Aw, I was just beginning to like it here Gilmore." Jess smiles  
  
"Since when do you call me Gilmore?" Rory raises her eyebrows  
  
"I was just giving it a whirl, you know testing new grounds" Jess replies  
  
"Oh right, well Jess?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Don't call me Gilmore."   
  
"Got it Rory" Jess jumps off the hood. "So what about Lorelai?"   
  
"What about Lorelai?" Rory asks getting into the car.  
  
"Well that's your name isn't it? I mean your real first name?" Jess glances at her.  
  
"Yes it is."   
  
"So I can call you that?"  
  
"No." Rory smiles  
  
"So just Rory then. No cute little nickname or anything like that?"   
  
"You mean like I can be cupcake and you can be hunnybuns?" Rory laughs  
  
"Well sure but I'm not too fond of hunnybuns." Jess wrinkles his nose as Rory starts the car.  
  
"Then what would you like to be called?"   
  
Jeff looks over and smiles "Jess."   
  
Rory shakes her head "Unbelievable."   
  
"Yea I know I am" Jess sits back. "But feel free to tell me anytime you wish to do so."   
  
"Yea well that's the first and last time" Rory laughs  
  
"Are we lost?" Jess sits up  
  
"No, we're not lost. I know exactly where we are."   
  
"Then where are we?"   
  
"We are just about in the exact spot where I got hit by a deer" Rory announces  
  
"You hit a deer? Aren't you one of those animal rights girls?" Jess asks  
  
"No I did not hit a deer, the deer hit me" Rory replies  
  
"Wait. Let me get this straight. You were stopped here"  
  
"At this light"   
  
"All right, at this light and a little deer comes running out of the woods."   
  
"And runs right into the side of my car." Rory finishes  
  
"You are one peculiar child Rory Gilmore."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"I'm not so sure I would consider that to be a compliment." Jess tells her  
  
"I can consider it to be anything I choose to consider it to be." Rory replies  
  
"Drive deer girl, drive." Jess salutes her.  
  
****************  
  
"Look we're here and we're in one piece." Rory announces pulling up in front of her house.  
  
"Who the hell taught you how to drive?" Jess asks holding onto the sides of his chair. "You're psychotic"   
  
"My mother"   
  
"Oh why wasn't I surprised" Jess exaggerates   
  
"You know you did not have to come with me, you could of found another way to get home."   
  
"Like what the bus?" Jess snorts  
  
"That's usually how I get to and from school."   
  
"Then I'm sorry for you."   
  
"How do you expect to get to and from school if I'm not driving? How did you get there this morning?"   
  
"I hitched a ride." Jess shrugs  
  
"You hitched a ride in Stars Hollow, no one here is very fond of you how did you hitch a ride?"   
  
"I've got my way and sources."  
  
"What I want right now is a cup of coffee, you are stressful" Rory laughs   
  
"And a muffin?" Jess asks smiling  
  
"Why not? You're treat though" Rory says   
  
"Fine, but let's walk." Jess gets out of the car.  
  
They start walking towards Luke's   
  
"So, do you like it here?" Rory asks  
  
"I like some things more than others."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Like you." Jess answers  
  
"You really just speak your mind don't you?"   
  
"Honesty is the best policy" Jess says cordially   
  
"Oh please don't all of a sudden put on some polite act."   
  
"You don't think I could pull it off?" Jess challenges  
  
"Not particularly" Rory answers  
  
"Want to bet on it?" Jess asks  
  
"What do you mean by bet?"   
  
"I mean that if I win you go on a date with me, outside this microscopic town and if you win I get to go on a date with you anywhere you want."   
  
Rory stares at him for a second then smiles "Fine you're on" She shakes his hand.   
  
"Great" Jess walks into Doose's Market  
  
"Jess are you insane?" Rory asks "You'll lose in a second."   
  
"Watch the pro."   
  
"What are you doing in here? What do you want? We don't want any trouble young man" Taylor says upon Jess's and Rory's entrance.   
  
"Hello Taylor, I don't mean to cause you any inconvenience, I only mean to come in and make a purchase." Jess says in a strained voice.  
  
"Well then" Taylor's face relaxes but he is still slightly suspicious. "Go on ahead."   
  
Jess goes to the back and grabs a drink and goes to the checkout line to pay for it.   
  
"Let me ring that up" Taylor goes over to Jess. "1.59"   
  
"Here you go." Jess hands him two dollars and puts the change in a can for charity.  
  
"Why young man, I now do believe miracles are possible" Taylor says as thought congratulating him.   
  
"Nice seeing you." Jess waves and walks out with Rory.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" Rory gasps  
  
"Holy crap, I sounded like an ass!" Jess spats out. He opens up the drink and takes a sip "This is gross, what is this? A healthy drink?" He makes a face and spills it out into the sewer spilling some onto the sidewalk.   
  
"Young man! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Taylor yells running out.  
  
"Sorry man, but that fake little oh Mr. Taylor you're so kind sir routine may work for some well most of the blind suckers in this town, but I cannot ever bear to even think of acting all polite like that again." Jess shudders "Nothing is worth that to do again"   
  
Rory laughs "I was waiting for that, you held out longer then I thought you would."   
  
"Why Rory you're in on this?" Taylor asks astonished  
  
Jess puts his arm around Rory "I'm sorry Taylor but I've made Rory my mate for life, we plan to have at least four little Jess's running out Stars Hollow within the next 10 years I would think. Isn't that right cupcake?"   
  
"You got it hunnybuns" Rory laughs  
  
"Here ya go" Jess tosses the empty bottle to Taylor who scrambles to catch it. Jess and Rory go inside Luke's  
  
"Jess take over back here for me for a little" Luke says when Jess walks in "I've got to take care of a few things. I'll be back soon.- just don't burn the place down."   
  
"No problem man, have fun." Jess waves his on and goes behind the counter to get Rory's coffee and muffin.  
  
"How long do you give him before he comes in here?" Rory asks  
  
Jess puts his finger to his lips "3,2,1-"  
  
"Luke!" Taylor barges in.   
  
"Luke just left." Jess smiles "I'm running the show now."  
  
"You just tell Luke when he gets back that I want to speak to him personally." Taylor announces "He may loose some profitable business from me you know!"  
  
"That'd be a shame, I'll be sure to tell him" Jess replies sarcastically as Taylor leaves. Jess leans over the counter closer to Rory "So about our date, when should I pick you up Friday?"  
  
"Where are we going?" Rory smiles  
  
"That'd be a surprise. Just dress nice"   
  
"7:30 then" Rory replies she looks down.   
  
"What is it?" Jess asks  
  
"Are you ok? I mean before and all"   
  
"Never been better, it felt good to actually talk to someone about it. It made me feel closer to you Rory." Jess smiles pouring her some coffee.  
  
"Good." Rory takes the cup.  
  
"The first one is on the house, so don't push it all right?" Jess says coyly  
  
"I would think of it. But I've better get going I need to get some homework done, I've got a big test tomorrow."   
  
"See you tomorrow, cupcake" Jess jokes as Rory leaves.   
  
"Bye" Rory waves.  
  
To be continued…….please R&R 


	4. The Date

Please R&R sorry for the delay in the update.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Lorelai stops and stands in the doorway to Rory's room.  
  
"Out, with a friend" Rory smiles smoothing down her skirt.  
  
"Must be a great friend for you to wear such a nice outfit." Lorelai comments  
  
"Yup, a really great friend." Rory replies putting on some earrings  
  
"Oh a really great friend, I see I'm sorry I wasn't aware of how great no really great this friend was."   
  
Rory stops and looks at Lorelai "Are you done?"   
  
"Not quite." Lorelai follows Rory out of the house "So when were you planning on telling me about this really great date with this really great friend?"   
  
"Tonight when he came to pick me up."   
  
"Oh I see you were going for the element of surprise. I see, it must be bad that you didn't want me to meet him until about five minutes before you leave. Maybe I should pull an Emily." Lorelai ponders  
  
"An Emily?" Rory asks  
  
"Yea, you know sit him on the couch, totally scare the crap out of him until he wants to pee his pants then let him go telling him that if you walk in a minute after curfew that his head will be strung up in the center of town for all to see."   
  
"I don't think grandma ever said anything about stringing up someone's head in town." Rory answers  
  
"Well I'm paraphrasing but believe me it's what she had I mind." Lorelai smiles  
  
"Well either way. I don't think any of those tactics will have any affect on him."   
  
"And when you say him…..?"   
  
"He's here" Rory goes to the door with Lorelai close on her heels. "Hey" She greet Jess  
  
"Jess!?" Lorelai asks surprised "Why are you here? And why are you in khakis and a nice shirt. Did you lose you're other clothes and come to try and impress Rory with your new look?"   
  
"You didn't tell her?" Jess asks Rory  
  
"I was just about to, I didn't want to hear this for more then five minutes."   
  
"Hello still standing here clueless. Tell me what?" Lorelai asks  
  
"Mom, Jess is my date." Rory turns towards Lorelai  
  
"Wait I could of sworn you just said Jess, is your date."   
  
"That's cause I did." Rory smiles  
  
"You're her date?" Lorelai asks Jess  
  
"Surprise?" He jokes  
  
"Oh surprise does not even cover it. Rory can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" Lorelai grabs Rory's arm and pulls her inside. "Jess is your date?"   
  
"I thought we'd accomplished that by now." Rory tells her  
  
"Yes we have, but what I don't know it why. Why Jess? In case you can't remember, let me refresh your memory you don't like Jess. He's the reason you and Dean broke up."   
  
"No Dean and I broke up because he was becoming over possessive and protective of me and I was looking for a boyfriend not a security guard. Jess is really nice. He just started Chilton and-"  
  
"Hold on he's going to Chilton now? Luke doesn't have the money to pay for Chilton."   
  
"His mom paid, what's the big deal?"   
  
"The big deal is Jess is making a game out of this, he's trying to get to you just to prove to Dean he's the better man."   
  
"Well then it's working cause he is the better man. And it's only dinner."   
  
"It's always only dinner." Lorelai replies  
  
"Mom, you're kidding me right? You're turning into your mother. Jess is really nice and sweet, if you get to know him he has this really great side to him."   
  
"I'm turning into my mother?" Lorelai gasps  
  
"I wont be late." Rory kisses her mom and goes to the front door.   
  
Lorelai follows her "I'm turning into my mother?" She asks again  
  
"Bye mom!" Rory shuts the door.  
  
"What was that about?" Jess asks  
  
"I had to use desperate measures." Rory smiles  
  
"Whatever you say. Your house, very odd I tell you."   
  
"So where are we going?" Rory asks climbing into Jess's car.  
  
"That'd be a surprise." Jess smiles "And as part of the surprise. Here." He hands her a bandanna "Cover your eyes with this"   
  
Rory looks at him strangely "Are you serious?"   
  
"No I'm not. Of course I'm serious cover your eyes or we stay in your driveway the whole night and your mother will eventually figure that out and come out here."   
  
"All right." Rory covers here eyes "Let's go."   
  
  
"We're almost there" Jess tells her a few minutes later.  
  
"How could we be? It takes at least a whole five minutes to get out of Stars Hollow and we've only been in the car for about three."   
  
"Are you peeking?"   
  
"No. I'm just getting curious. Where'd you learn to drive?" Rory laughs bouncing in her seat. "Why is the road so bumpy?"   
  
"Because it's not a road." Jess stops the car and gets out, opens her door and takes her hand. "Walk slowly and trust me."   
  
"I do." Rory gets out "Are we close?"   
  
"Very. All right let's start walking and don't take off the blindfold until I tell you to." Jess instructs, they walk for a little bit and he stops her. "All right, hold on." He stands next to her. "Now"   
  
Rory slowly lifts up the blindfold and gasps "You did this for me?" She smiles, they are standing on the pier over the duck pond. Jess has set up a blanket over the pier and covered it with food, there is a bouquet of sunflowers sitting on the blanket and all around them are candles. "How did you know sunflowers were my favorite?" Rory asks picking them up  
  
"I got a lot of tips from Lane." Jess smiles  
  
"She knew?"   
  
"Yea, she held onto everything for me. I think uncle Luke might have sent me back if he found 30 or so candles, flowers a picnic blanket and basket in my room." Jess replies "So do you like it? It's no four star restaurant but-"  
  
"It's ten times better than I had expected. I love it."   
  
"Well then let's eat." Jess sits down and Rory sits down next to him. "We've got pasta, garlic bread, coffee" He smiles picking up a mug "And chocolate covered strawberries for dessert."   
  
"Where did you get all this stuff?" Rory asks looking at all the food.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me Rory."   
  
"You cooked this all?"   
  
"So I did learn a thing or two from my mother, she likes to cook and I guess it's just in the blood."   
  
"It looks great- all of it." Rory smiles and takes a bite "Didn't you have to go into Doose's to buy this stuff?"   
  
Jess laughs "Yea and he almost had a heart attack."   
  
"You're evil." Rory jokes   
  
"By reputation only." Jess answers "Only a select few get to see who I really am."   
  
"Like?" Rory prods  
  
"You, and well Lane. I couldn't manage to pull off the bad boy thing when I was handing her vanilla scented candles for a dinner on the pier with you. Apparently it's a sweet and caring thing to do."   
  
"I can't believe Lane didn't even tell me. I'm still so surprised."   
  
"In a good way?" Jess asks  
  
"In the best way."   
  
"Good."   
  
****************  
  
"Hey Lorelai, coffee?"   
  
"Not tonight, I think I'll have tea." Lorelai says slowly  
  
"Tea? What's wrong?" Luke asks  
  
"Nothing I just want tea. I think there might be something wrong with your coffee or something because it's making people do weird things."   
  
"So my coffee has what a supernatural affect of people?" Luke jokes  
  
"Better phrases than how I would have put it."   
  
"How would you have put it?" Luke asks  
  
"Do you know where Jess is tonight?"   
  
"Out with some friends he met at Chilton. You know he's been doing better since he's started that school. He doesn't even really mind helping out or anything anymore."   
  
"Right, do you know what friends he met at Chilton?"   
  
"Why is it some conspiracy thing is he going to get arrested?" Luke laughs  
  
"No, Luke I'm being serious."   
  
"All right fine, since obviously you know why don't you just tell me?" Luke suggests  
  
"Jess is out on a date-"  
  
"That's great."   
  
"-with Rory."   
  
"Rory?!" Luke almost drops a cup "You're Rory?"   
  
"Do you know any other Rory's?" Lorelai asks sarcastically "He came by tonight and picked her up, I don't even know where they went. I was to busy being stuck on the fact that I had turned into my mother."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nevermind." Lorelai takes a sip of her tea  
  
"So you let them go out without knowing where they went?" Luke asks and Lorelai nods. "Are you crazy?" He looks at his watch "What's Rory's curfew?"   
  
"About 20 minutes from now." Lorelai glances at a clock  
  
"So why don't we go back to your house and wait for them there?" Luke suggests  
  
"All right, but first can you get me some coffee I don't care what supernatural affects it has on me." Lorelai laughs "You never know it may make me fall for you."   
  
Luke stops for a moment with his back turned towards Lorelai. He forces a laughs "Yea you never know. Here's your coffee."   
  
"Thank you, let's go."   
  
Luke gets everyone else out of the store and locks up for the night.   
  
*****************  
  
Jess pulls into Rory's driveway. "I had a really great time" Rory tells him.   
  
"Yea I did too."   
  
"You want to come in? Maybe we can smooth this over with my mom." Rory suggests  
  
"Well it looks like now or never and we'll have a better argument together" Jess replies  
  
'What do you mean?"   
  
"That's uncle Luke's car." Jess points   
  
"So they're both in there talking about why we shouldn't be going out." Rory sits back "I'm ready if you're ready"   
  
"Then let's go." They get out of the car and go into the house.  
  
To be continued….. please R&R thanks! 


	5. Runaway

Please R&R thank you.  
  
  
Jess and Rory walk into the living room entrance and stand expectantly.   
  
"You have got a lot of explaining." Luke stands up when he notices their presence.   
  
"Uncle Luke, I told you that I was going out tonight, and it's not even not late." Jess defends himself  
  
Luke pauses "Maybe that's so, but you didn't tell that you were going out with Rory."   
  
"I didn't think I needed your permission to go on a date."   
  
"Why are you both so against us going out?" Rory speaks up  
  
"We're not, it's just…." Lorelai trails off  
  
"So you're telling me you two didn't spend all this time talking about how much this is a bad idea, feeding off each other?" Rory asks   
  
"No….." Lorelai says   
  
"No, absolutely not." Luke confirms   
  
"Right so then you talked about what?" Jess asks  
  
"Uh we talked about…" Lorelai looks at Luke   
  
"We talked about the uh…" Luke looks helpless  
  
"The grass, cause it needs cutting and we want you to do it." Lorelai finishes   
  
"The grass?" Luke looks at Lorelai like she's crazy.  
  
"How about when you two can come up with something better you call this meeting again?" Jess asks  
  
"How about not. Sit down, both of you." Luke orders them and Rory and Jess take a seat on the couch.   
  
"First I just want to know what were you thinking taking Rory on a date?" Luke asks Jess  
  
"Uncle Luke look at her, besides she's smart, Rory's not like other girls that's what makes her special. It's Dean's loss that he gave her up. He didn't even try, I fight for what I want."   
  
"And you wanted Rory. See that's it, Rory is smart and special and pretty, she should be going out with one of those classy Chilton boys." Luke tells him  
  
"Yea but, I am one of those classy Chilton boys now." Jess reminds him.  
  
"For a day, you couldn't have possibly changed in one day." Luke states  
  
"What if Rory is the only one who took a chance to get to know me? You don't take the time of the day to even try. Jess turn down your music, clean up your crap-"  
  
"I never say crap" Luke cuts him off  
  
"Jess work the restaurant, have you forgotten that I was pulled from my home and dropped off in Pleasantville? Not really my ideal situation, Rory is the only thing that kept me sane here. If not for her I would have been long gone by now, she's the only thing keeping me here." Jess explains to Luke  
  
Rory can't help herself a smile forms on her lips and she slips her hand into Jess's.   
  
Lorelai sees this and tries to ignore the nagging feeling saying she should let them be. "Listen I know how you both feel, but looking at you I see me and Chris." Lorelai tells them "And I can't let either of you ruin your futures."   
  
"Was your future ruined?" Rory asks "No, it wasn't you are happy with how everything turned out. I know you are. I'm not going to get pregnant."   
  
"It's not just that, it's everything having a boyfriend confuses you, you get distracted things that were important aren't so important anymore." Lorelai replies  
  
"You had no problem with me going out with Dean, in case you have forgotten." Rory stands up  
  
"Dean was a different story."   
  
Luke looks at Lorelai and nods "Dean was a good kid, Jess you haven't done anything but cause trouble here."   
  
"No one's given him the chance!" Rory exclaims  
  
"I'm sorry Rory." Lorelai tells her softly "But I'm not backing down on this one."  
  
"So am I." Rory grabs Jess's hand "Come on." She pulls him to the front door. Lorelai flinches as the front door slams, she hears a car door slam and pull out of the driveway.   
  
"Rory? Listen let's talk, I'm sorry- Rory?" Lorelai looks in the foyer. "Luke they left!"   
  
"They what?" Luke hurries inside.   
  
"I am turning into my mother, I just chased my daughter away." Lorelai moans she starts pacing trying to sort her thoughts  
  
"Lorelai come on let's go look for them before we both freak out, they don't have any money or anything they can't go far." Luke reasons grabbing his and Lorelai's coats.  
  
*****************  
  
"What are we doing here?" Jess asks getting out of the car.  
  
"We can't just keep driving and this will be the last place my mom will look." Rory walks towards the door.   
  
"Even after Dean's?" Jess jokes "Do you think they're even awake? It's kind of late."   
  
"I hope so." Rory rings the doorbell.   
  
"Rory?" Emily asks opening the door a moment later. "Is everything all right? Come in first, who's your friend?" Emily ushers them inside.   
  
"Grandma this is Jess, Luke's nephew." Rory introduces her.   
  
"The baseball cap wearing man at the diner?" Emily asks and Rory nods "You're more clean cut than your uncle." Emily nods approvingly "What brings you here at this time of the night?"   
  
"My mom and I and Jess and Luke all got into a disagreement so we left and I this was the only place I could think of to come to." Rory explains   
  
"Not to mention the last place your mother will look." Emily adds "Come inside you can tell me all about it inside." Emily walks into the living room. Rory gives Jess an I told you so look as they follow her inside. Emily sits down "All right tell me what happened?"   
  
"Jess and I went out on a date and mom and Luke don't want us going out, they think Jess is nothing but trouble." Rory says   
  
Emily looks at Jess "Are you?"   
  
"No Mrs. Gilmore." Jess replies "I had a troubled past yes, but people tend to judge me before they get to know me and it's hard not to live up to what people think. I'm trying though, for Rory's sake."   
  
"Why for Rory's sake?" Emily asks   
  
"Because Rory is the only one who gave me a chance and got to know me for real."   
  
"Yes, well that is very much like Rory." Emily half smiles pulling her robe closer around her. "Tell me about yourself Jess."   
  
"I just transferred from Stars Hollow High to Chilton" Jess begins   
  
"May I ask why?"   
  
"Partly because of Rory to be honest, but partly because there's no structure in Stars Hollow High, the academics are poor, the standards are low. I need a challenge to thrive." Jess replies honestly   
  
Emily nods, "That's very honest of you, and true" She smiles "What about your future what are your plans?"   
  
"I originally wanted to go to Princeton, but now I want to go to Harvard. My mom took me there once to visit a friend of hers that is a professor there, I sat in on a class and I knew it was there that I belonged." Jess tells her   
  
"What do you plan to study?"   
  
"Law, I want to be a lawyer. I have always been good at giving an argument and a fight to get what I want. I figured what better job?" Jess smiles   
  
Emily looks slightly confused "I'm not sure I understand what your mother has against this boy Rory."   
  
"That's what I have been trying to tell her, she wont even give Jess a chance." Rory says   
  
"I'm glad you came here, both of you are always welcome here." Emily tells them both  
  
"I'll second that." Richard walks in "I happened to overhear your conversation, I don't see what Lorelai has against Jess." Jess stands up and shakes Richard's hand. "His manners are impeccable. Nice choice Rory, better than that other boy you dated a while back." Richard says approvingly  
  
"You two will stay here tonight, Rory you can use your room of course, Jess there's a guest room down the hall from Rory, you may sleep there." Emily stands up "I'll see if I can find something for you to sleep in."   
  
"I'll show you the room" Rory says to Jess and takes him to the room.   
  
"This house is amazing, if I were your mother I would have never left." Jess comments looking around.   
  
"Here's the room" Rory opens the door.   
  
"Thanks Rory, I'm glad your grandparents gave me a chance. I know how I act, but I know who I am. I'm glad that you do too." Jess smiles and Rory gives him a soft kiss.   
  
"You're welcome." Rory goes to her room and Emily appears from another room.   
  
"Here's a shirt and sweatpants, they may be a bit too big but it'll do." Emily hands them to Jess.   
  
"Thank you Mrs. Gilmore." Jess accepts the clothes   
  
Emily stops "I'm just glad Rory came here and didn't run, thank you for bringing her here, she has a lot going for her, and so do you." Emily smiles "Good night."   
  
"Night." Jess replies and goes inside his room shutting the door.   
  
********************  
  
"They are not anywhere in this town!" Lorelai exclaims worried "What did I do? I chased my daughter out, I did this."   
  
"Lorelai, Rory is smarter than that. Think where would she go?" Luke asks  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"All right, let's both go home and get some sleep. I'm sure she'll call in the morning." Luke reasons sensibly   
  
"Ok." Lorelai nods "Yea, she'll call." Lorelai repeats   
  
"I'll take you home" Luke offers and Lorelai smiles weakly   
  
  
To be continued…. Please R&R 


	6. Chance

I'm so sorry for the delay I had some major writers block for a while there….oh well here it (finally) is, please R&R for me- thanks!  
  
  
Lorelai wakes the next morning at the sound of the phone ringing which she is holding in her hands. "Hello?" She asks groggily   
  
"Lorelai?" Luke says "Get dressed and come here."   
  
"Come where?" Lorelai sits up and rubs her eyes slowly she starts to remember everything that happened the night before. "Did you hear from them?"   
  
"They said they're coming here, so get up get dressed and be here soon." Luke instructs her then hangs up the phone.  
  
"Uh." Lorelai stands up wobbily and hurries up the stairs to get changed, she figures she'll shower when they get home. She'll have to anyway to wipe Jess's blood off of her hands when she gets to him…..  
  
**************  
  
"Are they here?" Lorelai asks bursting through the door  
  
"That was fast." Luke comments pouring her a cup of coffee  
  
"I skipped the shower."   
  
"Next time, leave that detail out." Luke replies "They're not here yet."   
  
"Did she sound all right?" Lorelai asks sipping her coffee  
  
"They sounded fine."   
  
"They as in they're together." Lorelai mutters to herself. "No freakin way." Her eyes widen "How the hell did she find out?"   
  
"What?" Luke follows Lorelai's gaze ""Isn't that your mother?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What is she doing here?"   
  
"Apparently this must have been in today's paper." Lorelai gripes turning around to face her mother. "Mom."   
  
"Hello Lorelai, Luke." Emily greets them  
  
"You seem to be in a good mood." Lorelai comments  
  
"I am in a wonderful mood, I just came from a delightful breakfast with your father." Emily smiles   
  
"Dad's here? Where?"   
  
"In that lovely bookstore, he's with Rory and Jess." Emily smiles knowingly   
  
"What?!" Lorelai exclaims "Rory and Jess?"   
  
"Yes, Rory and Jess." Emily confirms "What a charming young man." Emily adds  
  
"Jess? Charming?" Lorelai sputters "What the hell am I missing here?" She glances at Luke who shrugs   
  
"So they're both all right?" Luke asks  
  
"They are fine, they spent the night at my house." Emily explains "They came by and asked if it was all right. Of course I didn't turn them away. It would be a horrible thing to turn away your granddaughter and her guest. Did I mention-"  
  
"How charming Jess is? Yes you did, but you haven't explained why they came to your house or why you let them stay or why you would think Jess is charming. That's what I would love for you to mention." Lorelai interrupts  
  
"There's no need to be rude Lorelai. And you very well know why Rory and Jess spent the night at my house. You practically kicked them out, forbidding them to go out together."   
  
"Mom, Jess is not a good kid. I don't want Rory hanging out with him."   
  
Luke looks slightly uncomfortable. "Are you all right with my daughter here degrading your nephew like this?" Emily asks Luke "Honestly Lorelai."   
  
"Mom do not try to turn this. Luke knows Jess and Rory should not be together."   
  
"This fight sounds familiar, don't you think?" Emily asks sitting down at a table. "Would you mind pouring me a cup of coffee?" She asks Luke   
  
"Sure." Luke grabs the coffee pot and pours Emily a cup.   
  
"Sit down Lorelai." Emily gestures  
  
"I want to talk to Rory."   
  
"You'll do no such thing until you speak with me." Emily firmly tells her   
  
Lorelai sighs and sits down. "What?"   
  
"I asked if this argument seemed familiar or not."   
  
"I'm not sure, let me think" Lorelai replies sarcastically.   
  
"Lorelai, you and Christopher."   
  
"What about Christopher?"   
  
"I never really got to know Christopher, maybe if I had things would have worked out differently. You have not given Jess a chance."   
  
"And you have?" Lorelai asks "You only like him so Rory will like you."   
  
"Lorelai I resent that comment. Jess is a fine boy, Harvard bound, did you know that?" Emily asks then continues "He plans to study law."   
  
"Jess plans to study law?" Luke asks surprised  
  
"Yes, he does. He's a very bright boy, not just anybody can get into Chilton."   
  
"I thought anyone with money could." Lorelai mutters  
  
"Lorelai that's enough, I spent the entire morning with Jess, he's intelligent. Your father has taken a liking to him as well, he can carry on a wonderful conversation." Emily goes on.  
  
"Jess is really smart?" Luke asks   
  
"Underneath that rock music and baggy clothes is an intelligent, intellectual boy. He's read as much as Rory does I understand." Emily tells Luke "You'd be surprised what you'd find out if you talked to him."   
  
"I've tried, it just doesn't work." Luke tells Emily   
  
"Try harder, he feels like you already have an opinion of him. He needs to know you're not judging him, just like anyone else wouldn't care to be judged."   
  
"I hope you're not buying this crap." Lorelai says   
  
"Lorelai, I don't know what you're stuck on. Dean is no longer Rory's boyfriend. You need to accept that and start to accept Jess, you can't change Rory's mind. I know you can't once it's made up."   
  
The door opens then and Richard, Rory and Jess walk in. "Good morning everyone." Richard says brightly taking a seat. "What a great morning it is at that."   
  
"Hey Luke." Jess walks over "Listen I'm sorry about-"  
  
"Did anything happen that shouldn't have happened?" Luke stops him  
  
"No, we just went to Mrs. Gilmore's house." Jess replies   
  
"Then don't be sorry, I know neither of us are into that sappy talk to me thing, but I think we need to talk, I may have been unfair to you." Luke tells Jess.   
  
Jess glances at Emily who smiles and nods "All right, but just this once, and if you cry. The talk is over." Jess jokes  
  
"Deal." Luke shakes his hand. "So Harvard huh?"   
  
"She told you?" Jess asks   
  
"Yes she did."   
  
"So what do you think?" Jess questions  
  
"I think that if it's what you want, go for it."   
  
"Don't worry about it, I always get what I want." Jess replies glancing at Rory.   
  
"Lorelai, aren't you going to say anything to Rory?" Emily asks   
  
"Yes I am, but not now. It's not a group event." Lorelai stands up "Let's go home." She says to Rory.   
  
"OK, thanks grandma." Rory hugs her "Bye grandpa."   
  
"I'll call you later." Jess tells her  
  
Rory nods and follows her mother out the door. They start to walk home.  
  
"So you really like Jess?" Lorelai asks looking straight ahead.  
  
"Yea."   
  
"More than you liked Dean?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Is he really everything my mom is making him out to be?"   
  
"He set up a picnic over the duck pond bridge with flowers and a home cooked meal and everything."   
  
"Wow." Lorelai sighs "I guess I was wrong, I was really really wrong."   
  
"Everyone makes mistakes and I thought the same of Jess at first. He doesn't seem like boyfriend material."   
  
"What changed your mind?" Lorelai asks   
  
"I talked to him, got to see who he really is." Rory explains   
  
"A heart of gold." Lorelai says softly "That's exactly what you have Rory." Lorelai looks at Rory "Then I guess I have to give him a chance too. Either the kid is really this great or he should be given a grammy."   
  
Rory laughs "Thanks mom."   
  
"Don't thank me yet." Lorelai puts an arm over Rory's shoulders. "I have to evaluate him first."   
  
"Just be good." Rory smiles "Thanks for giving him a chance."   
  
"Thank my mother." Lorelai brushes it off "I am still in shock she was the one to tell me I should give someone a chance and not vice versa. Talk about a role reversal."   
  
"We reminded you of you and dad."  
  
"Yes you did, your dad was the bad boy and Jess just seemed the same. The only thing I forgot was that I was the bad girl and you're not even close." Lorelai replies thoughtfully "I just don't want to see you get hurt or for anything bad to happen to you."   
  
"I know." Rory answers  
  
"As long as we're clear on that." Lorelai tells her "And next time do me a favor."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Please, please, please don't go to my mother's house if you have a problem. She's going to throw this in my face for God knows how long now."   
  
Rory smiles "Promise."   
  
"Good, so why don't you invite Jess over for dinner tonight and I'll call the chinese restaurant and place an order?" Lorelai suggests as they walk up their front steps   
  
"Thanks mom." Rory kisses her cheek and goes off to find the phone.   
  
  
More to come, please R&R thanks. 


	7. Not So Bad

Please R&R and thanks for the F.Y.I. about the grammy thing lol I'm hoping everyone knew what my intent was…. Anyway here's the chapter.  
  
  
The doorbell rings and Rory goes to answer it. "Hi." She greets Jess "Come in."   
  
"Thanks." Jess smiles   
  
Rory looks confused "What's in the bags?"   
  
"Dinner." Jess replies "Where's your mom?"   
  
"In the kitchen, come on." Rory leads him into the kitchen "Hey mom."   
  
Lorelai looks up "I didn't think you'd get here so soon, the food-"  
  
"Jess has it." Rory tells Lorelai  
  
"You didn't have to pay for it, I'm doing dinner tonight."   
  
"Actually." Jess puts the bags onto the table "I'm doing dinner tonight." He says as he unloads the bags.  
  
"What's going on?" Rory asks   
  
"Yea, where are all the white cartons and tin foil containers?" Lorelai pokes around   
  
"I'm cooking dinner." Jess tells them   
  
"You're what?" Lorelai exclaims "This kitchen is for looking at, not cooking in."   
  
"I'll take my chances." Jess assures her  
  
"It's only been cooked in like twice and that might be pushing it." Lorelai says   
  
"I like risks." Jess pulls out a pan  
  
"How do you know where everything is?" Lorelai asks   
  
"Do you want to help?" Jess turns and faces her  
  
"That depends." Lorelai thinks  
  
"On what?"  
  
"What are you making?"   
  
"Chicken cacciatore, and a salad." Jess replies   
  
Lorelai crinkles up her nose "That chicken is raw."   
  
"I know."   
  
"I have never eaten chicken that I have seen raw before."   
  
"Have you ever seen raw chicken before?" Jess asks opening the bag, Rory sits at the table and watches the scene.  
  
"Of course I have!" Lorelai exclaims   
  
"Outside of the supermarket?" Jess smirks "Didn't think so." He starts to cut up the chicken as Lorelai shuts her mouth.   
  
"That's gross." Lorelai complains watching him  
  
"You wont say that once it's cooked."   
  
"I might." Lorelai warns him  
  
"Be my guest." Jess replies, turning on the oven.   
  
40 minutes later.  
  
Lorelai and Rory are watching television when something starts to smell good throughout the house.   
  
"You smell that?" Lorelai hitting Rory  
  
"Does it really qualify as a reason for you hitting me?" Rory asks jokingly   
  
"Let's go see what it is."   
  
"Jess said to stay out until he called us." Rory reminds her  
  
"It is my kitchen." Lorelai says  
  
"You were playing with the chicken."   
  
"So?"   
  
"It was raw."   
  
"Point?" Lorelai stands up waiting  
  
"You made it do the chicken dance" Rory says pointedly   
  
"OK that was funny, don't even say that it wasn't." Lorelai defends herself.  
  
"It was gross, and it was jiggling and squirming." Rory makes a face  
  
Lorelai laughs "It was hilarious. Come on let's go see what's in there."   
  
"Chicken cacciatore, Jess already told us."   
  
"Well I don't know what this chicken cacciatore is, how will I know if I like it?"   
  
"You don't really have a choice." Rory reminds her   
  
"But-"  
  
"Sit." Rory orders her.   
  
Lorelai pouts and flounces onto the couch.   
  
Jess walks into the living room ten minutes later. "Hey."   
  
"Hey?" Lorelai stands up   
  
"Yep."   
  
"That's what you say, hey? You torture us with these smells then you saunter in and say hey?" Lorelai asks   
  
"Yes." Jess nods he looks at Rory  
  
"Can we go eat?" Rory asks  
  
"Yea, come on." Jess turns on his heel and goes back inside.   
  
"He's cruel." Lorelai mutters to Rory as they go into the kitchen.   
  
"This looks great." Rory says sitting down.  
  
"When did you make pasta?" Lorelai asks looking over the food   
  
"Right after I made the chicken." Jess replies taking his seat.  
  
"You mean right after you kicked us out of the kitchen."   
  
"That too." Jess shrugs "Well dig in."   
  
"Got it." Lorelai puts food into her dish. "This is the same chicken as before? The slimy chicken?" She asks after swallowing some.  
  
"Yea, I think that's the one you named Fred." Jess replies cutting his chicken  
  
Lorelai chokes slightly and glares at him "Evil, you're evil." She says jokingly   
  
Jess smiles "I do my best. So what do you think?"   
  
"I think…. That the food is great but you, you are evil."  
  
"I do too, hey mom I think this is Tessa." Rory smiles taking a bite  
  
"Evil!" Lorelai gasps "Jess, Luke is training you, next thing you know you'll be taking cell phones out of people's hands and swearing off red meat." Lorelai tells him  
  
"Hey, it'll kill you." Jess smirks   
  
Lorelai's eyes look like they'll pop out of her head. "Rory are you sure you want to date a mini Luke?"   
  
Rory almost chokes on her food "Date?"   
  
"Yes, something you do with someone that you like and enjoy spending time with, date." Lorelai smiles knowingly  
  
Rory returns the smile "Thanks mom."   
  
"Thanks for not being mad at me for my idiocy."   
  
"I'm sorry about the whole grandma thing."   
  
"Me too, just make this the last time you do that. I've learned my lesson I swear." Lorelai crosses her heart.  
  
"Promise." Rory gives her a hug.   
  
"Now I'm confused." Jess says watching them   
  
"Let me give it to you in laments terms Jess" Lorelai leans over "You and Rory have my permission to date." She smiles "All I want to know is what you put in this chicken."   
  
"Maybe I'll teach you how to make it sometime." Jess replies  
  
"Yea, maybe leaning more towards no." Rory jokes   
  
"Hey." Lorelai pretends to be hurt "Now I may just learn to prove you wrong." She smiles   
  
"You do that." Rory replies laughing.  
  
********************  
  
Monday at school  
  
"I hate Mondays." Rory says shutting off her car  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because it takes until lunch for everything to get to normal and for people to shut up about the weekend gossip."   
  
"I don't think there is any normal in this school." Jess comments as they walk inside  
  
"How would you know? You haven't even been here a week."   
  
"It was long enough." Jess replies adjusting his collar.   
  
Rory giggles "I love it."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You in a uniform, we match." Rory giggles again  
  
"All right." Jess stops in his tracks "You say that ever again and you will never see me in this uniform again."   
  
"You wouldn't just drop out." Rory smiles  
  
"I never said that, I said I wouldn't show up in this uniform again."   
  
"Cause I'm sure Headmaster will love that and will let you get away with that." Rory walks over to her locker.  
  
"Hey, I figured I'll just bribe the guy, fat old men can't help but to say yes to money." Jess smiles   
  
"You do that, but for now- I have to get to class." Rory tells him  
  
"Hey." Jess grabs her arm.  
  
"Yea?" Rory faces him, he pulls her a little closer and kisses her softly   
  
"See you later." Jess smiles and walks away in the opposite direction.  
  
Rory smiles watching him walk away before going to class.  
  
  
  
More to come please R&R thanks. 


	8. A White Lie And A Dinner

Sorry for the delay I had a lot school work, and a bit of writer's block, so bear with me. Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
  
A few weeks later.   
  
"Shit." Jess slams a book into his locker.   
  
"Jess?" Rory's voice comes up from behind him.  
  
"Hey Rory." Jess half smiles and turns back around.   
  
"Everything ok?"   
  
"Peachy, everything's peachy. That's how everything is." Jess mutters  
  
"Peachy?" Rory raises her eyebrows  
  
"Yes, peachy. Life is great, nothing can be better."   
  
"Want to tell me what happened?"   
  
"Not particularly."   
  
"Well, that's not an option." Rory starts "School's over, so we can drive somewhere and you can-"  
  
"Seriously Rory, I don't want to talk. There's nothing to talk about."   
  
"Okay, you ready to go then?" Rory asks taken back  
  
"Actually, I'm taking the bus today." Jess says softly   
  
"Okay, call me later?" Rory asks now slightly hurt.   
  
"It will probably be more like tomorrow." Jess shuts his locker, and pauses "Uh….bye Rory." He quickly kisses her on the cheek and leaves.  
  
Rory looks strangely after him as he hurries down the hall. Rory slowly walks outside and pauses at the front entrance Jess was waiting by the entrance of Chilton, apparently not waiting for a bus. A car pulls over to the curb and Jess climbs in. Rory slowly walks down the steps and tries to see who the driver is. She doesn't recognize the girl driving, but she did look young.   
  
Rory frowns as she gets into her own car, starts it up and drives home.   
  
"You're home early." Lorelai comments as Rory walks into the house.  
  
"So are you." Rory says putting her things down.   
  
"I have a good reason." Lorelai smiles holding up some bags.   
  
"No, you're not." Rory protests "How did you get that anyway?"   
  
"Doose's."   
  
"He would not, Taylor wouldn't let out of his sight with that. How did you really?"   
  
"Doose's." Lorelai insists   
  
"Mom."   
  
"All right, all right. But I really did get it from Doose's."   
  
"You paid someone didn't you?" Rory accuses her  
  
"No."   
  
"Mom."   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Yes, all right I paid someone to go and buy it for me."   
  
"That's pathetic I hope you know that." Rory leans against the counter.  
  
"No it's not, I'm going to cook tonight." Lorelai replies pulling out packages of chicken  
  
"Who are you feeding?" Rory asks eyeing all the food.   
  
"Me, you and mymmndd." Lorelai mumbles   
  
"What?" Rory asks  
  
"I just told you, it's rude to ignore someone." Lorelai comments lightly   
  
"Me, you and grandma and grandpa?" Rory smiles "You invited them over for dinner."   
  
"Hey I finally got something over my mother."   
  
"What's that?" Rory asks   
  
"I can cook. You know what? My mom can't. Ha! She can't cook and I can cook."   
  
"You only know how to make one thing and you've only done it once with Jess." Rory points out  
  
"Yea well I'm going solo tonight." Lorelai pulls out the pans and pots she needs.   
  
"I'm going to name them."   
  
"No, you're going to leave." Lorelai snaps jokingly   
  
"Let me see, Duncan, Hallie, Kenny….."   
  
"You can go, do your homework, like now.." Lorelai ushers Rory away.   
  
"Good luck." Rory laughs going into her room.  
  
"Don't need it." Lorelai   
  
***********************  
  
"Rory! Come here!" Lorelai calls for Rory  
  
"What is it?" Rory asks now dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt.   
  
"Look!" Lorelai points  
  
"What happened?" Rory asks shocked   
  
"I did it!" Lorelai jumps up and down. "I cooked! All by myself!"   
  
Rory laughs and hugs Lorelai. "I'm so proud of you, all grown up and cooking."   
  
"Hey this could be a new thing, we don't have to get dressed up for dinner, and we don't have to drive anywhere for Friday night dinners."   
  
"Yea, well for that to happen, you need to learn how to cook more than just chicken cacciatore and pasta."   
  
"That's what your boyfriend is for." Lorelai laughs "Help me set the table, they're going to be here any minute." The doorbell rings. "Or now. What time is it?"   
  
"7:00" Rory answers looking at her watch  
  
"Damn, why do you they always have to be on time. Okay, you answer the door and I'll finish here."   
  
Rory runs inside and answers the door. "Hi grandma, grandpa."   
  
"Hello Rory." Emily smiles coming inside. "What's that I smell? Did you ladies order in?"   
  
"Nope, mom cooked." Rory smiles hanging up their coats.  
  
"Lorelai? Cooked? I never imagined those two words would be in that order in a sentence." Emily looks surprised glancing at Richard.  
  
"Well, let's go see what Lorelai cooked up. It would be nice to have a home cooked meal for once." Richard smiles straightening out his tie.   
  
"Richard, we eat a home cooked me every night." Emily goes after him.  
  
"Emily, there is quite a difference between your maid cooking and a housewife cooking."   
  
"Hold up." Lorelai holds up her hand "First I'm not a wife, second I work and third I can only cook one thing. So I am not a housewife."   
  
"My apologies Lorelai, still you understand my point." Richard replies taking a seat.  
  
"Yes, I do and I appreciate it." Lorelai says as everyone sits down. She brings the food to the table.   
  
"My, Lorelai this looks wonderful." Emily says as Lorelai puts some food into her dish.  
  
Soon everyone is sitting down eating, Lorelai catches Rory grinning evilly at her.   
  
"What?" Lorelai asks Rory  
  
"Nothing." Rory replies her fork in her hand, her food otherwise untouched.   
  
"No, what is it?" Lorelai demands glaring at her jokingly taking a bite of food.  
  
"It's nothing, I was just wondering who killed Kenny." Rory smiles and takes a bite of her food. "It tastes great mom." She says taking another bite.  
  
Lorelai chokes slightly on her food and glares at Rory "I swear, pillows in your sleep." She says shaking her head.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Emily asks glancing at the two of them.   
  
"Mom just threatened she'd smother me in my sleep with a pillow." Rory explains "All I wanted to know was who killed Kenny."   
  
"Who's Kenny? And Lorelai you do not tell your daughter you're going to smother her in her sleep." Emily says   
  
Richard chokes back a laugh "I believe they're referring to the cartoon series, making an association to the chicken. Am I right?"   
  
"Yup." Rory nods laughing.   
  
"Then in that case, I believe it was I who killed Kenny." Richard smirks at Lorelai  
  
"Richard, do not take part in such a crude conversation topic, especially at the dinner table." Emily corrects him.  
  
"Dad, I'm amazed how do you know about Kenny?"   
  
"Oh I know about a lot. It might even surprise you. Late night has become a bit of a vice for me." Richard laughs   
  
"Unbelievable." Lorelai mutters under her breath, smiling.  
  
******************  
  
"Unbelievable." Lorelai says again, as her parents leave later that night. "Who would have thought?"   
  
"Not me." Rory replies from where she is sprawled out on the couch "Dinner was good tonight mom."   
  
"I'm in a bit of shock, my dad, my father knew about Kenny and he used against me. I'm going to have to invite here more often. Jess needs to teach me how to cook more things. Where is Jess anyway? I thought he was coming by tonight."   
  
"He had some things to take care of, I think the Chilton workload surprised him." Rory smiles   
  
"Took you by surprise at first too, give him some adjustment time." Lorelai assures her. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired."   
  
"Okay, night mom." Rory replies turning on the television.   
  
"Night babe." Lorelai goes up the stairs.  
  
Rory watches her disappear and frowns hugging a pillow close wondering where Jess was and who that girl was with him and why he lied.   
  
  
  
To be continued……..please R&R thanks. 


	9. Claudia and Jess's Truth

Here's the next chapter, and thanks to everyone who corrected me with my mistakes, I'm thinking about getting a beta-reader because I never seem to catch these things until my story is posted, if anyone wants to help me out let me know I'd appreciate it a lot. Anyway please R&R thanks!  
  
  
Rory opens her locker Monday morning, grabs some books and slams her locker shut. She spies Jess down the hall, walking in the opposite direction. Rory takes a deep breath then goes after him. "Jess."   
  
Jess turns quickly. "Hey Rory….."   
  
"You said you were going to call." Rory states  
  
"Yea, I just got back last night actually." Jess says scratching his head.  
  
"Why aren't you wearing you're uniform?" Rory asks confused, looking at his jeans and t-shirt.   
  
"I'm leaving, I just came to pick up some work. I should be back tonight." Jess looks around, as though looking for someone.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"So why are you leaving?"   
  
"I have something to take care of." Jess replies abruptly   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Like something personal." Jess says curtly   
  
"Jess-"  
  
"Jess, let's go." A voice says firmly behind them   
  
Rory turns and sees the girl Jess had driven away with on Friday. She stands there dumbfounded, unable to speak.   
  
"I'll see you." Jess says quietly and follows the girl out the door.   
  
Rory watches shocked as Jess walks away. The girl is has straight raven color hair and dark brown eyes, she is about the same height as Jess, with a nice figure.   
  
Rory turns around quickly, walking into someone. She mumbles a quick apology and hurries to class.   
  
****************  
  
That night Rory climbs up the steps to her house slowly. She had spent the day at Lane's house, listening to music and talking. Lorelai was going to be away until late the next afternoon. It was better this way, anyway Rory needed time to herself to think.   
  
Rory frowns when her door is unlocked, but figures her mother forgot to lock it in her haste to get out of the house early this morning.   
  
Rory hangs up her coat and bag. She walks into the kitchen and grabs a can of soda. Her bedroom door is open so she looks inside. "Jess?!" She jumps almost dropping her soda. "What are you doing…..here?"   
  
"I came to see you." Jess replies almost sadly   
  
"Is everything okay?" Rory asks nervously   
  
"No, not really. I need to talk to you." Jess tells her seriously "It's important."   
  
"What is it?" Rory's voice comes out in a whisper, she sits down on her bed next to him.   
  
Jess gets up quickly and starts pacing. "Uh… I don't know exactly how to say this….but…"   
  
"Is it that girl?" Rory interrupts   
  
"What girl?" Jess asks stopping and looking at her confused.  
  
"The girl you left with one Friday….the one that was in Chilton with you today." Rory looks at him closely.   
  
Jess's eyes widen. "Her? Rory- damn, it's not what you think, I mean-"  
  
"It's okay Jess, I get it. You moved on. You-"  
  
"Rory that's my sister." Jess finally gets out.   
  
"Your sister?" Rory repeats  
  
"Yea, Claudia my older sister."   
  
"You never said you had a sister." Rory frowns  
  
"My family isn't my favorite conversation topic." Jess shrugs "She's 20, lives back in New York still. She came down to pick me up for the weekend. I had to go back today for a little while."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"That's what I've been trying to get to…." Jess trails off "My mom's sick."   
  
"What do you mean sick?" Rory asks concerned  
  
"I mean, she's got cancer."   
  
"You just found out?"   
  
"No, she's been in remission for two years. She just had a relapse." Jess says sadly   
  
"How bad is it?" Rory looks closely at him.   
  
"It's bad, worse than before." Jess stammers "She's in the hospital, I've been there this entire weekend. I would have told you sooner but Claudia called and told me we had to leave as soon as school let out."   
  
"Don't worry about that." Rory assures him, she reaches for his hand "How are you?"   
  
"Confused, angry…. I don't know."   
  
"How's Luke?"   
  
"About the same." Jess nods  
  
Rory bites her lip "Is there anything I can do?"   
  
"No. I just didn't want you to think…. I wanted you to know the truth." Jess tells her. He hits his fist into his palm. "There's so much I should have done differently."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Like not given my mom so much trouble, I didn't need to act like I did. I was angry and hurt I didn't know how to act. My mom was the only one who cared, but she was sick…..my stepfather and sister were just as upset. Our house was so cold, so empty…..that's why I, that's why I'm here, I'm home."   
  
Rory reaches over and pulls Jess close to her and holds him. He lays down on her bed, his head in her lap. She stokes his hair and lets him stay there for a while.   
  
"I know it's a lot to ask but do you think your mom would mind if I stayed the night?" Jess asks "Luke went to go see my mom and I don't want to stay at the diner by myself."   
  
"Yea, don't worry about it."   
  
"Your mom wont mind?" Jess asks again  
  
"No, go to sleep." Rory looks at the clock, it was after nine. Jess was wiped and fell asleep within a few minutes.   
  
Rory gets up slowly and covers Jess with a blanket. She grabs her blanket and a pillow and sits in the chair in her room with a book. Soon she is fast asleep.   
  
***************  
  
Rory wakes up early the next morning. "Jess." She wakes him up.   
  
"Morning."   
  
"Here." She hands him her car keys   
  
"What's this?"   
  
"Go home, get dressed and come back here to pick me up." Rory tells him.  
  
"I'm not going to school Rory, I got to go see my-"  
  
"I know, I'm going with you." Rory replies softly "Now go."   
  
"Why are you doing this? You're going to get in trouble, your mom-"  
  
"Isn't here, and will understand when I explain it all to her." Rory says "Jess, please go."   
  
"Are you sure?" Jess asks sitting up.   
  
"I'm positive." Rory nods  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit." Jess smiles weakly and gives her a kiss.  
  
Rory waits until she hears the door shut before getting up and taking a quick shower. She gets dressed quickly and brushes her hair. Rory goes into the kitchen to look for something to eat, but finds nothing.   
  
"Rory?" Jess asks coming back inside about 20 minutes later. "You ready?"   
  
"Yea, I was just looking for something to-"  
  
"Eat?" Jess asks holding food containers "Compliments of Luke's."   
  
Rory smiles "I'll go get my coat."   
  
"Okay. I'll be in the car." Jess pauses "Rory?"   
  
"Yea?" Rory faces him.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
Rory smiles "You're welcome."   
  
  
  
More to come please R&R!!! 


	10. Ms. Mariano

Please R&R thank you!!! And thank you all so much for all of your reviews….  
  
"Are you sure you want to?" Jess asks for the millionth time  
  
"Jess, we're already in the city." Rory points out.  
  
"I know, but I don't want you to feel pressured into coming with me."   
  
"Jess, I told you I was coming, we've been over this already." Rory answers him softly.   
  
"Okay, we're almost there. I called my sister, before….she thinks it was really sweet of you to come. My mom- she's excited to meet you." Jess says nervously keeping his eyes on the road.   
  
"You told her about me?" Rory asks smiling   
  
"Of course I did, what did you think?" Jess asks glancing at her quickly "The hospital is down the block, but parking is horrible, so we'll just park here." Jess puts the car in park and shuts the engine.   
  
"Are you all right?" Rory looks at him carefully.   
  
"I was never ready for this, not the first time, not now."   
  
"Jess, no one could ever be ready for this."   
  
"I know, but I was so ungrateful, such a pain in the ass. I could- I could have been such a better son."   
  
"It's not too late, you're mom. She's still here, you got a second chance." Rory tells him gently.  
  
"She's going to think it's out of pity, that now that something is wrong I want to make things right. She'll see right through me."   
  
"Maybe she will, but I'm sure she'd rather make amends then to never have her son back."   
  
"It's too late."   
  
"Is she here? In that room, breathing?" -Jess nods "Then it's not too late, these are the times when ties that were once broken get to be fixed. This is your chance."   
  
"Carpe Diem." Jess mutters softly   
  
"Yes, that's the spirit." Rory grabs his hand "Come on Romeo, show me where to go."   
  
Jess smiles "If you do that again you're waiting in the car."   
  
"Do what?" Rory asks innocently   
  
"That little rhyming thing." Jess smirks   
  
"I don't have any idea to what you're talking about." Rory replies as they go in through the hospital entrance.   
  
"The elevators are this way." Jess turns around a corner he presses the button and they wait for a door to open.  
  
The door opens and they step into the elevator shaft, Jess reaches over and presses the button for the fifth floor.   
  
"There's no thirteenth." Rory says softly   
  
"I know, I noticed that last time." Jess looks over the buttons  
  
"I can't believe people really believe in things like that." Rory laughs softly   
  
"Looks like it." Jess says as the doors open. They step out and start walking down a hallway.   
  
Rory breathes in the smell of the hospital, they all smelled the same. They all looked the same, and they were all quiet, just like this one was.   
  
"Here's her room." Jess pauses in front of room 523, the chart on the door was marked Mariano, Patty. "Wait out here for a second, I'll be right back." Jess says quietly and disappears into the room.  
  
The door opens a moment later and Claudia slides out. "Hi, I'm Claudia." She extends her hand  
  
Rory accepts it. "Rory, I'm Jess's girlfriend."   
  
"I know." Claudia smiles "He's really happy you came along today, so is my mom she's so excited to finally meet you."  
  
"Rory?" Jess opens the door "Come on." He reaches out and takes her hand. Rory walks slowly into the dimly lit room. A soft hum of machines and occasional beeps break the silence. It was a single room, and Jess's mother lay in her bed, propped up by pillows, she is a small, frail looking woman, but her smile is the biggest one Rory has ever seen.   
  
"You must be Rory. I've heard so much about you." Ms. Mariano smiles even wider extending her hand. "What a beautiful thing you are, more than Jess described."   
  
Rory blushes at the comment. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too. I didn't know Jess told you so much about me."   
  
"Well between me and you…." Ms. Mariano lowers her voice. "This past week he's filled me in on everything since he moved to Stars Hollow, but you came up the most."   
  
"Yea almost every other sentence." Claudia smirks at Jess from her chair by the opposite wall. She smiles and looks back down at the book she is reading.   
  
"Keep reading Claudia." Jess retorts  
  
"Good one, you're getting better and better at the sarcasm, Uncle Luke is teaching you well."  
  
"Speaking of Luke….is he coming by today?" Ms. Mariano asks Jess  
  
"He was already gone when I went to the diner this morning. He should be here by now."   
  
Rory stands up suddenly "I'll be right back, I need to get something. Excuse me." She quickly exits the room and starts down the hallway.   
  
*****************  
  
Luke flinches at the sound of a pair of shoes scraping against the floor. He looks at the shoes and realizes they didn't belong to an adult.   
  
"Interesting pattern they have here on the floor, I especially like the blue and green tiling."   
  
"Rory?" Luke asks without looking up.  
  
"No, it's Lorelai." Rory replies "What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm here to see my sister, what are you doing?"   
  
"I'm here to see your sister too, but I saw her and it looks like you haven't even made it into the elevator." Rory observes  
  
"I did." Luke defends himself looking up cautiously.  
  
"And?"   
  
"And some guy with a dislocated shoulder came in so I got out."   
  
"The freaks always manage to find you huh?"   
  
"Yea, I'm just a regular freak show." Luke mutters looking down as a bed is wheeled by.  
  
"Luke, that was a pregnant lady, what's so scary about that?"   
  
"Hospitals-they just don't agree with me. That's all." Luke keeps his eyes on the floor.   
  
"So would you like me to blindfold you so you can make it up to your sister's room?" Rory suggests jokingly   
  
Luke looks at her briefly.  
  
"Calm down, I don't actually have a blindfold."   
  
"You've seen here already?"   
  
"Yes I have."   
  
"And?" Luke looks at her playing with his hat.  
  
"And what?"   
  
"What does she look like?"   
  
"Probably exactly how you remember her." Rory replies  
  
"I mean does she look sick?"   
  
"She is sick, a couple of machines, a few needles it's nothing you can't handle."   
  
"I can't handle much." Luke looks solemn   
  
"You still need to go and see your sister, I know you've been avoiding it the whole weekend."   
  
"Jess told you?" Luke glances at her.  
  
"You were at the diner the whole time."   
  
"See? I can't even remember that! I can't do this, I'll just send her a card or something." Luke gets up.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell Ms. Mariano you made it through the front doors and then you left. A card would be nice…flowers…a teddy bear….but I'll convey the message." Rory continues talking as she walks down the hall and gets into the elevator. She rides up to the fifth floor and gets out waiting in the elevators hallway.  
  
Another set of doors open and Luke steps out. "How-"  
  
"Her room is this way." Rory smiles knowingly.  
  
"Thanks Rory." Luke half smiles, then pushes the door open and goes inside. Jess and Claudia come out a moment later.  
  
"You got Luke here." Jess states   
  
"He was already downstairs." Rory replies  
  
"No you don't understand, Luke hates hospitals." Jess insists  
  
"I know he does, believe me." Rory smiles  
  
"Anyway, it doesn't matter Uncle Luke is here. Come on let's go out to lunch." Claudia suggests  
  
"Want to?" Jess asks Rory  
  
"Let's go." Rory smiles.   
  
"What time do you have to be home?" Jess asks as they walk down the hallway.  
  
"Don't worry about that, it's not important."   
  
"What is important?"   
  
"Family." Rory replies "That's what's important."   
  
Jess smiles and kisses her on the head and takes her hand into his as they step inside the elevator and the door shut.  
  
  
  
More to come, please R&R thank you! 


End file.
